


An Honour

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: I've decided that if I'm gonna be canon compliant I am at least gonna have some polyamory, Multi, Past Character Death, TGC canon-compliant, lepidopterist is a hella hard word to spell, royal hartwin is what I'm calling my harry/eggsy/tilde ot3 okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: Before he regained his memories, Harry Hart made a promise to a man he didn't know was his best friend.





	An Honour

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the deleted scene (in novelization and seen in some bts footage) of Merlin giving up and agreeing to let Harry go become a lepidopterist.

It started with the journals.

Eggsy noticed them, of course he does because he’s a fucking spy, but it’s Tilde who decided to investigate.

“Entomology,” she said, “and specifically,” she squinted adorably at the word. “Sometimes I think you English just make things up to sees who might notice first.” She pointed at the word, eyebrows lifting the way Eggsy's would when she was teaching him Swedish.

Eggsy craned his neck from where he’s on the floor playing with Hamish and JB Jr. “Lepidoptery. Study of butterflies.”

Harry’s butterfly collection was slowly beginning to grow again, thanks to Agents Tequila and Whiskey, who have been sending ‘sorry we kept you in a cell for a year, our bad’ gifts, using Harry’s amnesic drawings as a wishlist. It takes over the better half of a wall in his side of the office he and Eggsy share in the London home carefully chosen by the triad.

A single butterfly decorates Eggsy’s own wall, one Harry gave him on their six month anniversary. It’s a giant swallowtail and Harry ducked his head slightly when he admitted that he’d been able to remember Eggsy’s black and gold jacket even when he could remember nothing else about the boy.

Eggsy kissed him fiercely and Tilde had to save the delicate gift from being broken when her two men began to go at it on the couch.

Already sated from Harry’s gift to her (two beautiful dildos made from casts of Harry and Eggsy’s cocks so she can always have her men even when they’re far from her on missions), Tilde just smiled and went to fix dinner. Harry was always particularly ravenous after Eggsy had fucked him; Tilde was the same. Late night snack runs while Eggsy slept were the best bonding times for Harry and Tilde.

Tilde tilted her head and when Harry came home from work that evening, she asked about it.

“Ah yes,” Harry said. “My time in America has rather rekindled my interests in the field. I’m merely catching up on the latest research.”

Tilde accepted it as gospel, but Eggsy is, again, a fucking spy. He nodded to Harry’s twitching left hand. “You only do that when you’re omitting something.”

Harry pursed his lips, as he always does when the fact he hasn’t fully gained control back over his tells and habits is mentioned. “I kept the letter of recommendation.”

“The one Ginger Whiskey made for you?”

“It’s just Agent Whiskey now,” Harry tutted, “or Elizabeth if you must. And yes, that one. I… while you were completing your Glastonbury mission with the former Agent Whiskey, may he rot in hell,” he put a gentle hand on Tilde’s arm and Eggsy mimicked the move.

“It was over a year ago,” she said, though her eyes are still sad at the memory of the day she and Eggsy almost lost everything, “I’m fine.” She nodded at Harry. “I’m perfectly fine with you sleeping with him.”

Eggsy kissed her shoulder. “He ain’t a target and you knew how much I loved him from the beginning. Also you always did have a thing about wanting to see me with men.”

Tilde shrugged, unapologetic about her kinks. “Besides, you did end up marrying me.”

“Married the both of you, even if ours was unofficial,” this he said to Harry, leaning down to kiss the ring on Harry’s finger that matched the ones he and Tilde wore. “Continue, Harry.”

“I made Merlin a promise. When I thought I was just a lepidopterist and he was going to let me go live my life that way.” Harry straightened his shoulders. “My next mission is a three month trek to Peru. I have a lead on a possible new species of butterfly. I intend to find it first and be given the privilege of naming it. After Merlin.”

Eggsy maneuvered around Tilde to throw his arms around Harry, hiding his suddenly damp eyes in his husband’s shoulder. “It better be a badass butterfly, yeah?”

“I wouldn’t honour him with anything less.”


End file.
